This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Because human and nonhuman primates share many unique characteristics of reproduction, especially in regard to follicle selection and function, oocyte maturation and early embryo growth, the rhesus model is especially critical for research in reproduction that can have direct applications to humans, especially in research to determine fetal origins of adult disease. This resource would be a source of oocytes and follicle cells, as well as protocols and training, for investigators that currently utilize or that want to expand their studies into a primate model to facilitate translation to human applications. The long-tern goal will be to provide a bank of oocytes and accessory cells as well as ovarian tissue and cell lysates that can be accessed by NIH funded investigators. The specific aims of the project will be 1) Provide current protocols and training for in vitro maturation and cryopreservation of rhesus monkey oocytes;2) Develop a bank of oocytes and somatic accessory cells (cumulus and granulosa) for distribution as cryopreserved material, fixed material, and lysates for molecular analyses. Fresh oocytes and somatic accessory cells will also be available for shipment;3) Address the urgent need in both human and nonhuman reproductive biology to enhance oocyte cryopreservation and IVM methods.